1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle saddles and in particular to a load-bearing base for a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a conventional bicycle saddle generally comprises a rigid base, a padding and a cover. The base is made of rigid plastic materials for supporting the body weight of the rider. The padding is usually made of plastic foam materials and applied to the outer surface of the base. The cover, usually leather or cloths, is applied over the padding.
The primary drawback of such a prior art saddle is that the inside thigh areas of the rider, during pedaling, repeatedly contact the side edge of the rigid base, thereby causing periodic rubbing and consequent local irritations. Furthermore, in order to run through steep descents or avoid obstacles, riders would rather have their body only supported at the rear area of the saddle. As a result, the muscles of legs and buttocks of riders would directly contact the outer peripheral edge of the rigid base which thereby creates a localized pressure concentration which adversely affects rider comfort.
For reducing or avoid the drawback of the prior art saddle mentioned above, one possible solution is provided to use additional soft pads, fitted to the outer peripheral edge of the base of the saddle. However, such a solution will render the saddle being too heavy, require particular care in covering the cover to the padding and greatly change the aspect of the saddle.
A main object of this invention is to provide a new base for a bicycle saddle which is adapted to fit the muscles of legs and buttocks, and to provide more comfort during riding without increasing the weight of the saddle.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved base for a bicycle saddle to which the padding and covering of a bicycle saddle are easily applied.